The New Bella
by Ari5194
Summary: Bella moves back to Forks, after being forced to move to Jacksonville. She has gotten over Edward and is a whole new Bella. What happens when she sees that the Cullens have moved back? My first fanfiction, cut me some slack.
1. Chapter 1

**Sadly; I don't not own anything Twilight**

* * *

I drove down the damp street to Forks High School, smiling the whole way. An actual smile.

Three months ago I was forced to move to Jacksonville with my mother and Phil. Victoria was out to get me and the wolves thought I would be safer if I left while they fought. I was obviously against it. I wanted to help if I could. Jacob had spent weeks trying to persuade me. He won in the end and I was off to Jacksonville.

Rene was so happy when I first came, I went to school, did my homework, took over dinner for Phil's sake, and all that good stuff. I don't know when it all started, but I started to get sick of it. I began having fun, distracting myself really; he got to have distractions, why couldn't I? I started hanging out with other kids, wearing eyeliner, sneaking out, and blaring music in my ears everywhere I went. I was happy, I was different.

Rene didn't make it a secret that she didn't like 'the new Bella' but I did, so she stayed.

I couldn't help but think of how people would react to me now. My friend Nikki had put auburn-red streaks in my hair and I started to wear a lot of eye makeup. A lot of black eyeliner and shadow. My wardrobe had made a drastic change. I had developed an obsession with skinny jeans. I wore tight shirts and a push up bra almost everyday. I just liked watching boys eyes pop out at the sight of my cleavage.

Today I was wearing my favorite pair of skinny jeans, they were blackish-gray, a long and tight white T-shirt under a cute brown jacket, I threw on my favorite pair on tan open-toed heals on the way out of the house. I couldn't help but think that Alice would be proud.

In conclusion, I looked pretty hot.

It was good to be back in Forks, I missed it. I loved Jacksonville, but Forks was my home. I needed reminders that _he _was really, and I, surprisingly, missed the rain.

Forks High School came into view and I parked in the student parking lot. I took the key out of the ignition of my truck and put my headphones in my ears. I jumped out of the truck and slammed it then turned my IPod on. With _Photofinnish _blaring in my ears I couldn't help but feel confident, 3OH!3 always did that to me.

Students looked at me as I passed, no recognition in their gaze. I don't know I was proud of that, but I was.

Mrs. Cope was sitting at the counter of the main office. I couldn't forget Mrs. Cope, the bright red hair made her hard to forget. She looked up at me when the door closed loudly.

"Could I help you, dear?"

"Isabella Swan." I smiled when she gasped.

"My goodness, you have changed so much. Charlie told me you would be coming back, but never imagined so soon. Did you enjoy Jacksonville?" She asked, probably looking for some new gossip to spread around town. For a second I considered making a sarcastic remark that I was pregnant or something, but I knew Charlie would hear and get pissed.

"It was great." I said with a smile.

"Well, here is your schedule. It's the same as when you left." That was refreshing. "You don't need a map, do you?" She leaned down and grabbed one before I could answer.

"No, I think I'm good." I back towards the door. "Thanks, Mrs. Cope."

Outside more kids were in the parking lot. I spotted Angela and walked up to her. Angela was my only real friend from Forks. We kind of lost contact somewhere in my transition. I walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around curiously.

She didn't remember me, I smiled.

"So, I've been gone for four months and you just forget who I am?" I said in mock surprise.

"Bella?" I was shocked.

"Hey, Angy."

"Oh my gosh, you look amazing, Bella."

"Thanks." The bell rang and we walked in.

I explained the situation to her while we walked towards our classes. She was happy to me and noticed that my appearance wasn't the only thing that changed, I was happy too.

I walked into my English class totally confident. I had to introduce my self to Mr. Mason again. When the students heard my name the class erupted in whispers. I walked to the back, enjoying the gawking. I remembered when that used to make me blush a million. I didn't really blush as much anymore, my self confidence is now sickeningly high.

**_Skip to lunch..._**

Angela said that I could sit in the usual place. We talked about Jacksonville while we were in line for food. I grabbed a slice of pizza and a bottle of water.

When we sat down everybody gave me a strange look. Jessica and Lauren didn't give me the glare I expected. I knew a way to get it. I turned to the blond boy next to my looking at me in awe.

"Hey, Mike." I said then added a sexy smile. He was taken aback, I loved doing that.

"D-do I know y-you?" It was funny how he stuttered, I tried not to laugh. Angela was giggling next to me.

"Isabella Swan."

That was all I needed to say. Everybody gasped. I looked over to Lauren and Jessica, there it was, my glare.

I took a bite out of my pizza and the questions started.

About ten minutes into questioning I caught sight of two white blurs walking across the cafeteria. I looked over and gasped. It was them, Emmett and Rosalie. Why were they hear? Well, I was supposed to be gone. They had every right to be hear, I guess.

I finished my pizza and focused intensely on my water. I didn't want to see the next people I knew would walk through the door.

I saw them out of the corner of my eye, trying to keep my attention else where was becoming painful.

"Bella, are you okay?" Tyler asked.

I looked up and my eye automatically went to the table on the other side of the cafeteria.

_He_ was looking at me. Oh, get over it, Bella. _Edward _was looking at me. He was more beautiful than I remembered. He looked the same, well of course he did, he was a vampire. He looked shocked. All of the Cullen's were looking back and forth, between me and Edward. They didn't even recognize me. I saw him mouth 'Bella'. All of the Cullens eyes flew back to me.

My body went back in time. To a time where I would have bet my truck on the fact that he loved me. My heart started to pound and my cheeks began to burn. I was overwhelmed by love. I still loved him. Shit. All of the torture I had gone through to stop thinking about him every hour vanished and I was that stupid, pathetic girl again. I wouldn't let myself be that again, I vowed to myself.

I looked away. "I'm fine." I said but got up and left the cafeteria in a hurry.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own anything Twilight.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews! They are awsome.**

**I hope you guys like the chapter! **

* * *

Lunch would end in five minutes. I stayed in the bathroom while considering ditching for the rest of the day. No, then it would just be worse tomorrow. I wouldn't let him have that much of a impact on me.

I was just surprised. Never in my wildest dreams did I actually think that the Cullens would come back to Forks, well, while I was still alive.

The bell rang and I reluctantly pushed the door open and walked to biology. He could have a different schedule now, I tried to reassure myself, I mean he did move, it's a possibility. I crossed my fingers, held my breath, and closed my eyes then I walked into the room and opened my eyes.

Dammit!

He was there and he was watching me. I let out my breath in an exasperated sigh. I went over to Mr. Banner and went through the introduction that I really didn't want to go through now.

"So, how did you like Jacksonville?" He asked.

I was to annoyed and tried not to make a sarcastic remark.

"Fantastic," You could tell how annoyed I was and I had the most fake smile ever on my face.

"Your seats in the back."

The seat next to Edward. I cursed in my mind. Why me? What did I do to deserve this? He would want to talk to me and I would want to strangle him. Someone get a camera, I thought bitterly, I'm about to kill a vampire. I walked to my seat and sat without looking at Edward. I could feel his gaze on my face. I took out a new page of my notebook and wrote on it.

Stop looking at me!

I pushed the page toward Edward. He sighed and looked away.

How was it that even his sigh made me want him to love me again. I had a feeling that everything he did was going to make me want him to love me again.

I couldn't think about this with him sitting next to me. I shouldn't think about it in general. I could feel my eyes begin to water. I tried with all my might to give all of my attention to Mr. Banner and not the god sitting next to me. I was failing miserably when a paper football flew passed Edward. He caught it and stuffed it in his pocket angrily. I think it was meant for me, but I couldn't be sure, I didn't know who it came from. I listened to Mr. Banner. I hadn't actually listened to a teacher in forever, even in my goody-two-shoes phase I never listened to Mr. Banner.

Another paper football came by. I saw this one before Edward caught it. Before he could gab it I pushed his arm out of the way and caught it. That was weird, he was so much stronger than me, yet I barely pushed and he moved. The feel of his cold arm made my heart beat a little faster, I tried to calm myself.

I looked at the paper football: _To: Bella; From: Mike,_ was on the outside. I could hear Edwards teeth clench. He was mad. If Mike was the same as I left I knew what was inside. Edward was acting pretty weird for someone who doesn't want me anymore. I felt like having some fun with Edward. And maybe I could have some 'fun' with Mike too, like he wasn't willing.

I looked over at Mike, he was looking at me, I smiled then bit my lip. I opened the piece of paper slowly, letting the boys squirm at my mercy.

Do you want to go to a movie with me Saturday?

Well that was unexpected, I thought sarcastically. Today was Thursday and my weekend was squeaky clean. I grabbed my pencil and pretended to ponder. I looked at the clock; three minutes left. I looked back at the note.

Sure

I attached my number too. I looked over to see Edward's hand clenching on to the desk. The wood of the desk not holding up to Edwards strength. I was reminded of my first day a Forks High School. He was trying not to kill someone.

I let out a sigh of relief when the bell rang. I got out of my seat and left as fast as I could. Deja-vu. It was just like my first day again, except Edward was the one watching me leave.

Mike was getting his stuff together, trying to look busy. I had rejected him so many times, he'd probably have a stroke when he saw my answer. As I passed him I slid the note in his front pocket. Also letting my hand graze something that I don't think was a gun. He dropped all of his stuff from shock. I kept walking, once I was at the door I looked back. Edward looked like he was about to start a massacre in the school, Mike looked like he was about to blow. I winked at both of them and then walked out with an evil smile on my face.

Outside I saw the Cullens watching me. Rose's jaw was on the ground; Emmett's eyes bugged out; Alice was looked torn between anger and happiness; Jasper looked mad, probably because of Edward. I walked by them without a word.

In gym Coach Clap, let me sit out of gym for today, so that was a plus. I sat on the highest bleacher painting my nails silver. I kept catching Mike watching me. Every time I caught him I waved. I can't believe that I was ever really annoyed with Mike. It was fun to tease him, I already know I'm a bitch and Jessica already hates me. And I needed to get laid... so bad I didn't care who. I was suffering from sex withdrawal.

The bell rang and I walked out to the parking lot. I crossed my fingers, hoping that I wouldn't see him or any of them for that matter. But of course, he was parked right across the lot from me. How could I have missed that? I passed his car without acknowledge them.

I could feel eyes on me. A devilish smirk came across my lips and my hips swung a little bit more than they should. Once I was at the door of my beloved truck I looked back and saw that the Cullens were all looking at me. Alice and Rosalie had their mouths hanging open, and Emmett and Jasper looked amazed, Edward just glared and ran his hair through his hair.

I opened the door and slammed it. I turned on a CD I burnt last night. _Damn You Look Good and I'm Drunk_by Cobra Starship came on, I turned it up and pulled out.

I ignored them as I pulled out and drove home. I was almost positive that I would see the Cullens soon after I got home, and I was sure it wouldn't be a happy reunion. I pulled into my driveway and then ran into my house. yes, I, Isabella Marie Swan _ran_. I closed the door and went up stairs as fast as I could.

I collapsed on my bed and ordered myself not to cry.

* * *

**Review, please!!!**

**Chapter three will be up soon. I actually almost done. It will probably be up Monday or Tuesday!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

Charlie was going to be home in an hour. I went down stairs to make him dinner. I was thinking lasagna. I walked into the kitchen and stopped dead in my tracks.

"Well, I can't say that I'm surprised." I said, folding my arms across my chest.

"I want talk to you." He said in a sweet velvety voice.

"Did you ever think that _I_ didn't want to talk to _you_?" I said while walking past him to the refrigerator to get the ingredients to the lasagna.

"Yes,"

"Then why are you here?"

"I have no self-control."

I scoffed.

He had self control alright. A year of going out and we had barley made out.

"Bella," I flinched at the sound of my name coming out of his mouth. "Please listen to me." I didn't say anything, just started to prepare dinner. "Last year I left you to keep you safe. When I told you I didn't love you it was the darkest of lies. After Jasper attacked you I realized that just my presence was putting one endanger. I want you to live happy _human_ life. I did it only to keep you safe..."

I had to cut in. "Keep me safe?!" I shouted. "You have no idea what you left me with, do you? Victoria came after me and the only people I could turn to were werewolf's, I had to leave my father and my friends; speaking of friends, I only had two. I was so depressed that no one talked to me, and looked at me as if I was about to kill myself... So don't you dare say that you did this to make my life better, when the truth is that you ruined everything." I was in his face now, still yelling.

When he spoke he sounded depressed. "I didn't realize..."

"No, you didn't." I snapped.

"But, Bella, I seriously thought that it was the right thing to do at the time. It was the worst decision that I had ever made and _will_ ever make. I love you Bella, and I want you back. My life was miserable without you."

He what? He loved me? _When I told you I didn't love you it was the darkest of lies._ He loved me. He put me through all of this shit, and it was all a lie.

I went into a state of shock. I was angry, happy, relived, infuriated, hurt. I felt like attacking him, to bad it wouldn't do any damage. I felt like crying. I hadn't cried since I left Forks and I was proud of that. I would not cry over him.

"Get out of my house." I ordered with no emotion in my voice.

"Bella," He pleaded. "Please, I love you and I'll do anything to get you back."

"Then listen to me when I tell you to leave."

He didn't say anything. He looked hurt, good.

"I'll do anything I can. I'll earn your trust back." He vowed, I just rolled my eyes. "And in defense of my family. None of them wanted to leave you. I forced them to go and we've _all_ been miserable since then. They would love it if you would came by or talk to us, but we understand."

My heart tugged a little. My family, they missed me. They didn't want to leave me. I missed all of them so much, I wanted to see them more than anything. I wanted Alice to force me to go shopping, I wanted a bear hug from Emmet and a glare from Rosalie that would put Jessica and Lauren to shame, I wanted to see Esme smile.

"_If_ I come by... That doesn't mean I forgive you."

"I am aware. But, please, think of me."

_I have been thinking about you non-stop for months you douche._ I thought.

I nodded and he left. I collapsed on the kitchen floor and curled up against the lower cabinets. I grabbed my cell phone and order a pizza. I don't know how long I sat there crying my eyes out, but it was dark when I came back to reality. I heard Charlie open the door and take off his boots.

"Bella?" He shouted.

I sobbed instead of spoke.

Charlie rushed over and took my in his arms. Charlie was never good with tears, but I knew he was frantic to comfort me.

"What happened, Bells?"

"E-E-E-Edward." I stuttered.

His grip tightened around me.

"I need to go somewhere." I said getting up. Trying to pull myself back together.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes..." I grabbed my jacket and put on my shoes, then ran to my truck. I knew where I was going. I needed my best friend. I was ten minutes way when I pulled over and let my features calm down. I seemed like my face was all red. Once I was put back together and reapplied my make-up.

I pulled up to the house. I felt better now that I was finally here. I knew that nothing else would make me feel better. I walked up to the front door and knocked. After a minute the door opened.

"Hi, Billy."

"Hello, Bella." I was so glad to see him, even if he wasn't the one I was hoping to answer the door.

"Is Jacob here?"

"No, the pack had an emergency meeting." Huh, I wonder what about, I thought to myself sarcastically. "He'll be back any second now. You can wait for him if you want."

"Thank you." I walked in and sat on the love seat in the small living room. Billy and I caught up. His joints have began aching and his daughter, Rachel, was coming down to visit soon. After about twenty minutes of talking the front door opened and closed loudly.

"Bella?!" Jacobs voice boomed loudly. I got up and ran to the front door.

Jacob looked bigger, if possible. As always he didn't have a shirt on.

We hugged each other tightly. I had missed him a lot. We had talked to each other every night, but it wasn't the same as seeing him in person.

He let go of me and held me an arms length away from him with his massive hands on my shoulders. He looked me up and down. He was surprised, but not as much as everyone at school who didn't have fair warning, but none the less, surprised. He was looking at me a little bit longer than he should.

"Like what you see?" I asked teasingly.

Jacob let go of me and stepped back. I may be wrong, but it looked like he was blushing.

"I missed you, Jacob." I said honestly.

"I missed you too, Bella. Come on." He grabbed my hand and lead me outside, to the garage.

I squealed when I saw my bike. Jake had repainted it, now it was dark blue and black, it was amazing. I sat down and put my hands on the bars.

"I missed you, too." I told my beloved bike. "Jake, I love the new paint. Thanks."

Jake just shrugged and walked closer. "Think of it as a welcome back present."

I smiled and got off the bike.

"So, I think I know what the meeting was about." I said once I was seated in the rabbit, while Jake worked the engine on his bike. He stopped working and looked up at me.

"I'm really sorry, Bells. I had no clue. Sam crossed their scent this morning."

"It's okay, Jake. I'm fine. Just surprised, that's all."

"When did you find out?"

"Lunch today."

"Did he say anything to you?" Jacob asked. I wasn't sure how to answer. Jake would get mad if I said yes.

"No," I lied.

"What did he say to you?" He sounded angry, I was trying to avoid that.

"He didn't say anything to me."

Jake cracked a rough smile and looked up. "Bells, you may have changed a lot, but you will never be able to lie convincingly."

"Okay, that hurt." I joked, putting my hand on my heart.

Jacob looked at me expectantly. I sighed in defeat.

"Okay, so when I was home I went to the kitchen to make dinner for Charlie and he was there. He wanted to talk about what happened last year. He kept on telling me that he loved me and that he wanted me back."

"What did you say?" Jacob probed. He was angry. He had dropped all of his tools and was shaking.

Jake hated Edward. I had made it pretty clear when Edward was gone that if he came back I would drop everything, including Jacob, and welcome him with open arms. That had changed too. So I understood Jacobs reaction.

"I told him to leave." I said proudly, Jake's face broke out in a huge smile.

Jake and I talked about what had happened while I was away and other random stuff for about an hour of so, before figured it was time to go back home. We said good-bye and I drove home.

When I finally came back to Forks Charlie 'laid down the law,' curfews, bed-times, computer and phone hours, the whole shebang. From nine to ten on week nights I might as well have been Amish.

I was half an hour late coming home. Charlie didn't make a big deal out of it so either the water works scared him to death or Billy called him.

I finished a slice of pizza and then went up stairs to wash off my make-up and put on my most comfortable sweatpants then crawling into my bed. I knew that I wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight.

For an hour I watched the clock on my night stand tick. As I watched the rain hit my window I fell unconscious, mortifiedd by the fact that I would have to see Edward again tomorrow.

* * *

**I wasn't sure how this was going to turn out...**

**Tell me what you think...**

**And your ideas for the story...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me No Owny**

* * *

When I got to school the Cullens weren't there yet. I had hoped that they wouldn't be there at all. The thing was that I wasn't sure that I really wanted them to leave. I had just got my family back and I didn't want to go back into a depression.

But of course, minutes after I parked and hoped that they weren't going to be here, a silver Volvo parked next to me.

Emmett got out of the passenger seat and looked at me. When I looked into Emmett's eyes I saw that what Edward had said to me was true. _We have all been miserable._Big, burly, Emmett looked like a little puppy on my door step. I got out of my car. Emmett didn't move.

I looked at him and apologized him with my eyes as I walked away. I felt like I had kicked the poor puppy off my step.

The truth was, I don't think that I could them talk to me for a while. I wasn't even sure if I wanted to. The rest of the Cullenswere at the end of the car. I looked at them and gave them the same look that I gave Emmett, all of them except one.

I walked to my first class and pretended to be interested in what ever the teacher was talking about. I couldn't keep my mind focused on anything, everything would lead back to Edward- and violence.

I don't love him, I told myself. How could I? He ruined my life, hurt me to no end, and left me in Forks to die. I hated that all of those reasons to hate him he explained last night cleared everything up. All of his reasons were valid. In truth it made me feel a lot better. He didn't want to leave me, but he did and I had been hurt more than anyone could imagine. Then when I finally get better he just waltzes right on in and wants me to take him back. I wanted to take him back, but I wanted to see him beg on him knees first. I wasn't sure if I was talking metaphorically or literally. I couldn't forgive him so easily. What he did was terrible, just leaving me, not caring about how I would feel, and coming back and begging for me to take him back. What kind of idiot was he?

The bell rang for lunch. I walked slowly towards the cafeteria, stalling. It was inevitable though. Once I got to the door I picked up pace, like I had been swang my hips the whole way. I only got a granola bar and lemonade for lunch, I wasn't very hungry. I walked over to my usual table and tried to ignore the fact that Edward was in my peripheral vision.

In the middle of lunch Mike put his arm around me. I was about to shrug it off when I caught sight of Jessica's glare. She looked as if she were trying to kill me with her eyes, so I stopped and let Mikes hand rest on my shoulder.

Mike and I walked to bio together, I was dreading the next hour I would have to spend sitting next to Edward.

Edward was already at our table when Mike and I walked in. I sat in my seat while Mike loitered next to my desk.

"So," He started. "We're still on for the movies tomorrow?" He asked, trying to be cool and 'chill'.

"Yeah, I guess."

"That's great. I'll pick you up around six, is that okay?"

"Of course, what are we seeing?" I asked, making sure it wasn't some mushy-gushy, gag-me-with-a-heart-shaped-lollipop-movie.

"I was thinking that we could go see _The Dark Knight_." He said it as a question.

"I love that movie." I had seen it a ton of times, but seeing it in a theater was better that watching it at home. I was actually getting excited about my 'date' with Mike. He could actually be fun. "But try not to get sick this time, okay?" I asked jokingly, remembering the last time I went to the movies with Mike.

He blushed, he remembered too.

Mr. Banner walked into the room and class got started. He seemed a little pissy today and made us do a worksheet, telling us that when we finished he didn't care what we did. Was he allowed to do that? I guess so. The worksheet was easy but long, I finished with twenty minutes to spare. I grabbed my book. Edward had finished before everybody else. I pretended to be very into my book, so hard that I wasn't even reading it.

Edward cleared his throat next to me, trying to get my attention. I ignored him and kept fake reading. He did it again and added a few coughs. It kept going until I looked up at him. He was looking at me, he smiled when our eyes met. I turned away and grabbed my bag. I dug in and grabbed a few cough drops before throwing them his way, then I grabbed my IPod out of my bag and placed the eadphones in my ears. Hit The Lights: _Cry Your Eyes Out_, played through my headphones loudly. I knew he could hear it and I knew he got the massage.

* * *

It was five O'clock on Saturday and I was waiting for Mike to pick me up. Mike had always been asking me out when I first came here. This must be a dream come true for him. I had to admit I was a tad excited too.

Mike pulled up into my drive-way and got out. I thought it was sweet that he was attempting to come to the door instead of just honking. I was outside before he got to my door. He smiled at me, I smiled back.

"Hey, Mike." I said.

"Hi, Bella."

We got in his car and started driving.

"What's up?" I asked him. If we were going to be driving for an hour we had better be making conversation.

"Not much. I spent most of my day at the store. I have been looking forward to this all day." After saying this he blushed. "How about you? We haven't really talked since you moved, even before you moved... you were a little... distant." Wow, Mike, thanks for bringing that up. I chose to ignore that.

"I'm better now. Moving was such a great idea. Have you ever been to Florida?" I asked.

"No."

"Well, if you ever get a chance to go, you should. It so different from Forks."

"Obviously, that have sun." He laughed.

We talked like this for an hour until we got to the theater. It was a pleasant trip. I never thought that i would ever enjoy an hour long drive alone with Mike, but I did.

Mike an I argued about who was buying tickets while we walked in. He kept on pulling the 'I asked you here, so I _have _to pay' card. I let him pay for the tickets under the agreement that I paid for our food. Both of our tickets were six dollars. When we got to the food stand I listed off a stack of candy and food, enough to make us even money wise. Mike stared at me with wide eyes as I ordered, but caught on when the girl at the register told me my total, then he just glared at me and laughed when I gave him an innocent looking smile.

I had ordered a large popcorn, but I wasn't expecting the vat that they gave me, or the barrel of soda that Mike and I would share.

We situated ourselves close to the back of the theater. I had him hold the popcorn while I went to the bathroom before the movie started.

I was fixing my hair in the women's bathroom when I was ambushed by two of the people I did not want to see there. I paused when I saw them walk in but then went back to fluffing my hair with my fingers, like a barley noticed them.

"So you guys are stalking me now?" I asked, not looking away from my reflection.

"We're not stalking you, Bella. We just wanted to talk to you." Alice said.

"And can't we see a movie if we want to?" Rosalie countered. I had missed her kind personality.

"Yes, but what are you two doing in the bathroom when you have no use for it?" I asked.

"Tushe." Rosalie said.

They walked towards me and Alice jumped on the counter.

"Why are you here with _Mike Newton_?" She asked.

"We're seeing a movie. If it wasn't too obvious for you." I said then reached in my bag for my favorite vanilla lip gloss.

"Can you hear yourself?" Alice almost yelled. "_Mike Newton. _Scumbag, Mike Newton."

"He's not that bad. He is actually being really sweet." I muttered applying my lip gloss.

"Come on, Bella. This is stupid."

"Are you guys kidding me?" I said me angry. "Edward left me in the woods, without another word and you expect me to, what? Spend six months sitting in my room crying, waiting for him to come back?" They both looked at me, I could see they got my point, but I wasn't finished yet. "Well, I did. For two and a half months I did. Then I nearly got killed by two vampires and one week. I think you can see why I am kind of pissed off. I had Victoria coming after me. And it was he didn't care if I lived or died... So, if you think that I going to run back into his arms and become Sister Bella again, you're sadly mistaken." I was finished now and I could see in there eyes that they agreed with me.

I walked out of the bathroom and walked into the theater. I sat down in my seat next to Mike.

"What's wrong?" He asked leaning into me.

I probably looked really pissed off. I took a few deep breaths before I answered.

"Nothing." I told him and then looked at the screen. Popcorn-buckets and hot dogs were dancing around telling us to get some candy. A little to late for that.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the Cullens walk into the theater and sit in the middle. I cursed in my mind. Couldn't they just leave me the fuck alone? I lights dimmed and the movie trailers came on. Call me strange but that was my favorite part about going to the movies.

Mike and I made discussed the first commercial through the others. It was a new Zac Efron movie called seventeen again.

"I might want to go see that." I whispered.

"Seriously." He scoffed. "I have seen like fifteen movies with the same plot."

"True, but I still want to see it, it looks funny. Even though I hate Zac Efron with a passion." I said grabbing a handful of popcorn from the bucket in his lap.

"Then why go see it?"

"I have to have a point to a Zac Efron argument." I said like it was obvious.

"'Cause they pop up so often." He said, sarcasm dripping from every word.

"I'm nothing if not perpared." I countered.

The movie started and our banter ended. During parts we would make comments on the actors how good or bad they were. We started laughing historically when Mike pointed out that one man was wearing a shit load of eyeliner and I thought he belonged in Kiss. Edward looked back of shushed us. My hands shot up as if I was calming him down and I was innocent. We laughed again when he turned back to the screen.

Through out the movie I kept cathing Edward staring at us.

During one of the big explosions I pretended to be surprised and grabbed Mikes upper thigh, then gave it a gentle squeeze. Mike stiffened in his seat. I leaned into him.

"Sorry." I whispered suductivly in his ear, while my hand rubbed his thigh, making it's way up higher. He gulped and shuddered when I squeezed again.

"Could you excuse me?" He squeaked.

"Whatever you need..." I said in the same tone, then let my lips graze his ear lobe. It was a cheesy line but it seemed to get him up and running, in both senses of the word. Mike got up and very nearly ran out of the theater.

I laughed histarically once he was outside. This kid was too easy.

The Cullens were looking at me, Emmett in the shock that I had become used to, Alice and Rose looked like they were about to crack up and were giving me subtle thumbs-ups, Edward and Jasper looked angry; I felt bad for Jasper, he didn't deserve to feel that, his brother did though. I hoped it stung too. I smiled at them, winked at Edward, and then went back to watching the movie.

* * *

**I hoped that you guys liked it.**

**Please review....**

**and tell my if you get any ideas**

**3- Ari**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to post this. I've beeen grounded and school was coming to an end so the teachers wanted to give us more work. Please don't hate me.**

* * *

Mike came back looking kind of famished. He looked like he had been sweating too. Well he had been gone for twenty minutes, poor guy. If I wasn't such a bitch I would have felt bad, but I was a bitch and thought it was amazingly funny.

"Are you okay, Mike?" I asked with innocent wide eyes.

He gulped and shook his head, "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Is there _anything_ I can do to help you?"

"I think I'm good." He squeaked.

The movie ended soon after. Mike and I walked back to his car and went to find a place to eat. We found a small diner and decided to eat there. While we ate Mike and I talked. It amazed be how weird Mike was. He would be mildly cool one second the _extremely_ creepy the next.

Mike may be creepy, but the Cullens were certainly giving him a run for his money. Every five minutes, on the dot, either Edward or Emmett or Jasper passed the window and 'nonchalantly' looked through. It was the most annoying thing ever.

"So, what did you do for fun in Jacksonville?" My asked trying to start a conversation.

"Um, there was a lot of stuff to do... My friends and I sometimes skipped school and went to the beach. We would spend the entire day playing volleyball or football."

"Well, that explains how good you were in gym the other day."

"Yeah,"

"Cullens face the other day was priceless." Mike laughed.

"I know." I smiled. "My friends and I also made a band."

"You any good?"

"We're awesome." I bragged.

"Modest." Mike commented sarcastically.

"I always am."

We both laughed.

Edward walked by the window. My heart picked up pace. I hate him. If he wasn't everywhere Mike and I went I would be in bed with him right now. I really needed it, it's been a month. And I'm not so happy that I broke my record.

"Will I ever get to hear how awesome you really are?" He asked, trying to be flirtatious.

"You don't believe me? I'm offended Mr. Newton." I was laying it on thick for the Cullens. I hoped they enjoyed it, I sure as hell didn't. "But there _are_ some other things that I'm awesome at. And I can show them to you right now, if you want." I batted my eyes innocently.

He gulped.

"W-what are they?" He stuttered.

I smiled and nodded towards the door. "Let's get out of here."

He nodded and got up. We walked to his car, he surprised me by opening my door first. I smiled and let my hand touch his chest as I got in. He shuddered under my hand, I had to giggle at that.

We started driving towards Forks again.

Yeah, right kid. Like I wasn't going to get any tonight. I mean I was on a date with Mike Newton. My Dad wouldn't care if I came back next week as long as he _thought_ Mike was taking care of me.

"Mike, do you know Inspiration Point?" I asked with an innocent voice.

Mike nodded.

"I've heard of it, but I've never been there. Will you take me, Mike?" I let him process the double meanings of my word. "I heard there is a great view from there."

"ummm.... Sure, Bella."

Mike drove a little faster than necessary. I had heard about Inspiration Point from some of the girls at school. Couples went up there to hook-up. Of course, I wouldn't know considering that my boyfriend was the biggest prude on the planet.

The point was on the top of a large hill that showed a great view of Port Angeles. In truth, I didn't give a damn about the view. Once we were up there I looked over to Mike. He still had his hands of the steering wheel, even though he had turned off the car. He looked like he had in the movie theater.

"Are you okay?" I asked, trying to hold back laughter, again. He nodded and looked at my for a split second before looking out the window again. "I have a confession to make, Mike." I said in a seductive voice. I leaned in closer to him so my hand rested on his upper thigh and my lips were barely resting on his ear. "I didn't come up here for the view."

He gasped when I reached for his groin. He was already hard, We had only been here for about five minutes and I hadn't even touched him. It was kind of weird, but I wasn't complaining. I began to palm him. To my surprise Mike felt pretty well endowed.

"Oh, Mike, you are so big." I had had bigger, but I might as well boost his ego.

"Bella," He moaned. "That feels so good." He bucked into my palm.

"This is nothing. I can make you feel so much better. For example I could suck you off. Would you like that, Mike? Do you want me to suck your cock?"

"Please, Bella." He whimpered helplessly.

I smiled to myself. I liked sex like this. I was in control and they were helpless. At this point Mike would do anything for me. I could stop at anytime and he would beg me to keep going. I liked the power. I wasn't vulnerable little Bella anymore.

I stopped messaging him and went to his button. It came undone quickly, but I took my time with the zipper. He helped me pull his pants down, along with his light blue boxers. His cock stood at attention in front of me.

Mike took my face in his hands and kissed me. I kissed him back with as much passion that I could muster, very little. His tongue entered my mouth without my permission. While we kissed my hand trailed down his chest to his engorged member.

My hands curled around his dick and a began pumping slowly. He moaned into my mouth.

I pushed him away from me till his back hit the seat, my other hand still pumping. He watched me as I lowered myself till I was level with him. I kissed the tip and twirled my tongue around it in one swift movement before taking as much as I could into my mouth and down my throat. He gasped in surprise and the fisted my hair. My head bobbed up and down while I deep throated him. He moaned my name occasionally, along with a string of profanities.

" I'm- I'm gonna... I'm gonna cum, Bella."

Right after those words escaped Mikes lips the car door opened and I was pulled out of the car. I screamed when the culprits arms wrapped around me. It didn't take a genius to figure out who it was. I thought that we had lost them when we left the coffee shop. This is bull shit. As long as the Cullens were around I was never going to get laid.

"What the fuck!?" I looked up to see Edward. He was pissed. I had to admit it was a little sexy. "Cullen, can't you just leave us the fuck along? We're kind of busy. If it wasn't to obvious."

"I am not going to let you do this, Bella."

"Well, if you weren't stocking me you wouldn't have even known. Just leave."

"Not without you."

"Cullen, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Mike fumed.

"Getting Bella away from you."

"Like hell you are. Bella is on a date with _me_. Let her go."

Mike walked over to us and tried to pull me out of Edwards grasp. I was shocked when Edward let go of me and pushed me behind him. It was a fast movement and made me kind of dizzy. Once I recovered I saw Mike on the ground with one hand over his right eye and the over one hugging his torso.

"Shit, Edward." I screeched.

He growled and then lifted me over his shoulder cave-man style.

"Get your nasty hands off me."

Of course, he didn't listen to me. He stomped back to the car and through me into the back seat. On his way to the drivers seat I made an attempt to bolt out of the car. Someone else grabbed me and held me back from escaping.

"Hey, Bella." Emmett's voice boomed. "Long time no talk."

I gave him a dirty look and he backed off. The car was in motion so I couldn't escape not.

"What the hell was that, Edward? Can't you just back off."

"I was not going to sit back and watch you have sex him."

"That's why we went up here. So people didn't have to watch, you douche."

"I don't care. I'm taking you home and we need to talk."

"We already have talked. And I think that we have established that I don't want to be anywhere near you."

The rest of the ride was spent in silence. I caught them looking at me sometimes and gavve them a dirty look. I just wish that they would leave me alone. Apparently that wish would go ungranted.

* * *

**So I hoped you guys liked it. Please review. -Love Ari**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I think we all know that I don't own Twilight by now.**

* * *

I sat in the back of Edward's Volvo, totally ignoring my kidnappers when they made any attempt at a conversation. I spent the whole ride looking out the tinted window, glaring at the greenery that was Forks, Washington.

I was cursing Edward in my mind. How dare he ruin my date with Mike. How dare he follow my around. I bet that I could get a restraining order against him for this. I don't know, it's fun pissing him off, seeing how far I can push him. He looks so sexy when he's angry, so unpredictable. I shook my head. Those were traitor thoughts. I can't think about Edward that way, not anymore.

I cleared my mind of those kind of thoughts and returned my gaze back to the windows, and away from Edward. I recognized the road that we were on and it wasn't the road back to my house.

"Shit." I cursed.

The Cullen's house was the last place I wanted to go. I didn't want to be forced into a house with a group of people that had abandon me and broke my heart.

"Edward, take me home." I demanded.

"No, we all need to talk to you and you need to talk to us. This is getting dangerous, Bella."

"Oh, Edward. Were you afraid that Mike and I weren't going to use protection?" I teased. "You shouldn't worry. I've never forgotten, not once."

His hands balled into fists without any resistance from the steering wheel.

"Bella, we both know you weren't going to do anything. You know better than to do something like that."

He was so in denial. I'm pretty sure that he knew I was giving Mike Newton a blowjob when he interrupted us. Did he really think that I wouldn't have fucked Mike?

I shoved my hand in my pocket and threw a handful of condoms in his face. He didn't take his eyes or hands off of the road or the steering wheel as the condoms hit his face and fell into his lap. Though his face contorted in anger. I'd never seen this much anger or his angelic face, it seemed so foreign.

The car came to a jerking stop. I was glad I had put on my seatbelt or I would have ended up in Emmett's lap.

Edward was out of the car before my back hit the seat. The Volvo moved a few feet away from him when he shut his door. I was shocked. He was losing control. I actually felt bad for making him feel this way, but I also thought that it was an amazing turn on. He was_ always_ under control, but now his was throwing his precious Volvo around like it was made out of paper.

He was at my door. It was thrown across the lawn. Emmett was behind him, even he looked worried.

Edward grabbed my seatbelt and ripped it apart. In no time I was in his arm as he ran into the house. Familiar blurs rushed past me and, suddenly, I was in Edwards room. He threw me into his leather couch with force, not enough to hurt, but enough to get me incredibly hot.

"Wow," I said once I recovered from my whiplash. "That was hot."

"What is wrong with you, Bella?" Edward growled from across the room, not looking at me. "Do you know what could have happened back there?"

"Yeah," I rolled my eyes. "and it would have happened if you could mind you own fucking business."

"You are my business."

"Since when?"

"Since forever." He roared. "I love you, Bella. And I am not going to let you ruin your life."

"Oh no, that's your job. Isn't it? And stop telling me you love me. It's over, you don't have to pretend anymore."

"I'm not pretending. You know why I did the things I did. I just don't understand why you are doing this. Are you trying to get back at me, Bella? Because it worked. I hated seeing you with Mike. I hated the way he looked at you, and how you returned that look, and the way you touched him. How could you do that? You are so much better than him. We all know it. Why would you lower yourself to that level, Bella?" He pinch the bridge of his nose. "What happened to you, Bella?" He asked, finally look up at me.

"I'm human." I said blankly. "We change. Remember?"

"Please, Bella. Come back. I'll do anything for you, just please, stop all of this and come back to me." He walked over to me and sat on the floor, on his knees, in front of me. "I love you so much. I can't stand it. I'm going crazy."

I didn't say anything. I couldn't. Edward was in front of me, on his knees, begging me to take him back. This was never something I imagined ever happening.

As much as I hated him, I also loved Edward with all my broken heart. That was no mystery, but I'm not sure how I could ever forgive him. He ruined my life, almost got me killed, broke my heart, and now he wanted me to take him back like none of it never happened. No.

I looked ahead, not even looking at Edwards face as I shook my head.

He sobbed and buried his head in my lap, sobbing.

I needed to get out of here. I was dangerously close to falling right back into Edward's arms. I needed to be as far away from Edward as possible, and I needed to be there now.

I pushed Edward away from me and ran out of his room. He called my name, but obviously made no action in pursuing me, he could have caught me in no time.

The rest of the Cullen family met me at the bottom of the stairs, blocking my way out. They looked at me with sad, longing looks. I couldn't take this.

"Don't." I said with a much softer voice than the one I used with Edward.

My heart was breaking all over again. This time, though, I was bring this all on my self. I was pushing the Cullen's way.

Alice walked up to me and handed me a tiny piece of metal.

"Come back when you're ready. And remember that we all love you. _All_ of us."

I nodded and walked pass her and through the wall of vampires that hadn't looked away from me.

Out side of the house Alice's Camaro. My hand tightened around the key in my hand as I ran to it. The inside was warm and dry. I put the key in the ignition and drove out of the Cullen's long drive way, before the house was out of sight I looked back and saw Edward at his window, watching me leave.

If all that he said about loving me was true I knew how he felt right now. I would never with that kind of pain on my worst enemy, but I would wish that pain on Edward.

* * *

**I know that that was short and I know that it took forever. I going to try harder to get my chapters post more often. I'm trying to improve on my write and have a lot of projects going on outside of Fanfiction, not to mention school. Thank you for sticking with my story, though, it really makes me feel good knowing that people will take time out of their day to read something I wrote. (Sappy)**

**-Ari**


End file.
